


Playing Dress Up

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Dresses, Elves, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Lesbians, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, why are titles so hard?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Daybreak misses her girlfriend.  But Nebula has a little surprise for her when she gets back early.





	

 

Daybreak had retired to her room for the night.  Queen Eclipse had retired to her own room with her husband and the young elf knew that the King liked to have privacy with his wife when it came to going to bed.

 

Well... maybe not bed.  He always liked to have her alone when they had... sex.

 

She blushed as she hung up her dress and pulled out a nightgown.  Daybreak had seen them... have sex before.  Ogres were very open about sex and having sex around others, so long as there were no children, was just fine.  She couldn't even count how many couples she had seen having sex in the hallways alone.

 

At least she- Well, Nebula had pulled her into an empty room to... kiss and more.  But never out in the hallway.

 

Oh, what was she doing thinking of her lover at this time?  Nebula was not here at the moment, instead out on duty guarding Bombrush and other important people as they assessed the borders.  She wouldn't be back for another two days.

 

Maybe she could buy something to welcome her back?  But what could she buy with what she earned for her?  Maybe she could make a meal?  Or perhaps offer a night of-

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

Daybreak nearly jumped off the floor.  Who was asking for her at this hour?  Did the Queen require a bath for tonight?  It was a little early for a bath and usually there were the night attendants to do that.

 

Walking over to the door, she opened it slowly to ask who it was before a huge pile of cloth nearly knocked her back on her behind.

 

"Holy crap, I knew I should have had Novabomb help me carry this!" Nebula nearly ran to the bed before she dumped the giant pile of clothing on it, "Fucking idiot ran off to see pretty boy before I could grab him."

 

"N-N-Nebula?  Wh- How?"

 

"Border patrol run ended early.  Real early that we've got bets going around if whether or not we were just that good or Bombrush called us off early to go fuck his lover."

 

"W-What?"

 

"Anyways, I had some spare time and found a bunch of fairy merchants by the borders selling these dresses for some good prices, so I thought I could buy you some."

 

Daybreak was stumped as she watched her lover separate the numerous dresses from each other.  Primus, some of them were- How much did she say she had spent?

 

"T-They l-look so..."

 

"I know, right?  Better than those boring things in the shops around here.  And I managed to flirt with some of the merchants and got a good deal on these dresses."

 

"N-Nebula?"

 

The ogress finally turned to look at her, hands holding up two beautiful dresses of different clothes, with confusion on her face.  "What? Something wrong?"

 

Daybreak swallowed.  She wasn't sure how to ask; why would she buy her all this?  Why would Nebula want to get her all these beautiful, expensive looking dresses that she would probably never wear?

 

"This... This is a lovely gift, but it's so much... A-And you must have spent so much on it-"

 

"Daybreak.  Daybreak," Nebula dropped the dresses in her hands and walked back to the young fairy, "Daybreak, there's nothing to worry about.  I just want to spoil my lover with some pretty dresses."

 

"B-But it must have cost-!"

 

"It did.  But here's the fun part, Daybreak," Nebula brought up a finger to silence Daybreak's lips, "I'm loaded.  My family came from old money and I, as the last member of that family, have all the money I could ever need.  So I've got a bunch of it sitting around and I thought it would be nice to spread the money around, help out a few merchants trying to make ends meet, and buy my lover some beautiful dresses that I will ultimately be taking off of her before I make her squeal in bed."

 

Daybreak could feel her face burn bright red as Nebula leaned in to kiss her cheek.

 

"So what do you say?  I think you should try on some of these and see how they look on you.  What do you think, Daybreak?"

 

Her brain was a jumble of thoughts.  She was so tired and only wanted to hold Nebula after a long day.  They should save this for a day for themselves where she could try on all of them without rushing.  Perhaps they could wait for the morning to start trying on some of them before Nebula had to go back to work.

 

But her legs were turning to jelly and her belly was growing warm with want.

 

"Y-Yes.  I-I think I should try them on r-right away."

 

Nebula gave her the most lustful look she had ever seen before removing her finger to kiss her deep.

 

It was going to be a long night, Daybreak thought, and tomorrow would be a rough day for her.

 

But all in all, it would be so worth it.

 

END


End file.
